Toon Link
Toon Link (トゥーンリンク Tūn Rinku) is the cartoony, cel-shaded design of Link that first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and was prominently featured in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (matching the game's overall cel-shaded art style). He appears as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, based on the "Hero of Winds" seen in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and its direct sequel, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Character description Toon Link, like most of the "Links", is a different Link to that of Twilight Princess. Toon Link refers to the character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. However, Toon Link's art style has been used for other Links in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, set hundreds of years after Ocarina of Time, the gods have flooded Hyrule, creating the Great Sea, encompassing the highest mountaintops of Hyrule. At the beginning of the game, Link's younger sister Aryll is captured by Helmaroc King, a giant masked bird controlled by the game's primary antagonist Ganondorf, the latter of which is searching for Princess Zelda. Link travels the Great Sea to rescue his sister and defeat the Helmaroc King; his quest intertwining with that of The King of Red Lions, who, after many trials, gives Link the title "Hero of Winds." Using the Wind Waker, a magical conductor's baton, he borrows the power of the gods to aid him in his quest. Link must eventually reassemble the Triforce of Courage to give him the power to fight Ganondorf. After Ganondorf's defeat, Hyrule drowns under the sea forever. Sometime after, at the end of The Wind Waker, Link and Tetra sail for new lands. Their journeys are where The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass picks up. As the crew searches for new lands, they run into the Ghost Ship, which, when boarded, suddenly turns Tetra to stone, and teleports Link to the World of the Ocean King, where Tetra is imprisoned by Bellum. Link finds the Phantom Hourglass (an item that protects him from the life-draining magic coming from the Temple of the Ocean King), and carries it with him as he, Ciela, a fairy, and Linebeck, a cowardly and greedy captain, journey to various islands that bring him one step closer to defeating Bellum. Eventually, he claims the Phantom Sword and defeats Bellum, saving Tetra. Oshus, the Ocean King, is returned to his original form, and teleports Link and Tetra back to their own realm. Tetra's crew claims everything to be a dream (as only 10 minutes passed when they supposedly fell asleep, according to them), but Link still has the empty hourglass, and they see Linebeck's ship over at the horizon. After the events of these games, Link and Tetra continued on to find a new land, which they settled in and called Hyrule. One-hundred years later, several references would be made to the Hero of Winds in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks.